Your Song
by ReverieNishio
Summary: Because a song is a story, and a story is a song. Compilation of various songfics about AkaKuro :) First song: It's Akashi's birthday, and Kuroko has no idea what to give his ex-captain. Why not sing him a song then? Add a little confession to that, too. XD


Welcome to Your Song! This is basically a series of various songfics, kinda like the iPod shuffle game. Teehee! Hopefully this works out…

Since I'm fairly new here, I didn't know what AkaKuro week was until it was introduced by a friend. Hahaha. Sorry! Newbie shipper here! LOL XD But this won't be an entry. I'm not that good of a writer yet! Maybe next year…

Anyway, **HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!** ALL HAIL AKAKURO! (insert heart: lessthanthree) **#AkaKuroWeek2015**

Disclaimer: I don't own KuroBasu and the song involved. And this pic belongs to ultimasky of zerochan dot net, where I also saw beautifully drawn doujins and pictures of KuroBasu, and I fell in love.

* * *

**First Song: Your Song by Elton John/ Ellie Goulding**

It was one of those rare perfect winter days where the temperature was cold but not freezing, and outside it was pleasantly cool. And yet, it did not lighten the sour mood a certain tealhead was having, who, in addition to the problematic bed hair he was trying to fix, was also worrying about today's events.

December 20th, the calendar had read.

Kuroko Tetsuya had been dreading this day for months.

The Generation of Miracles had already planned a little birthday surprise for their ex-captain and friend weeks ago, so Kuroko surely had time to prepare something for the leader of the infamous basketball team. Weeks turned to days, and days turned into hours, and before he realized it the 20th of December dawned upon him with a flare. And with nothing in his hands.

How would he show up to the surprise birthday party with no gift for the Teiko prodigy? He's sure that everybody else had a gift, and it would be super embarrassing to be the only one who didn't have. It wouldn't be right to ditch the party. And even if he wanted to, he can't.

It was still 7 in the morning, and the party would be held later at six in the evening, at Kuroko's own place—for lack of better location. His parents were out for a business trip and his grandmother went to the countryside to visit old friends, so his house was green lit. That's the first reason he can't ditch the party—it would be held in his own house—and the second was Akashi-kun would surely be disappointed if he wasn't there. Just like everybody else, Kuroko didn't want to get on the bad side of the fearsome leader.

If he didn't have romantic feelings for his impeccable ex-captain Akashi Seijuurou, this wouldn't be complicated.

As he arrived at the shopping district, he surveyed for shops that could have items Akashi-kun might like. It wasn't easy finding a gift for someone who probably had and could buy everything, much more a gift to fit a complicated personality like the Rakuzan captain's. Making a choice was pretty hard and Kuroko thought Coach's harsh training was easier than finding a gift for Akashi-kun.

Maybe a shogi board? He didn't have enough money for that.

A new yukata? Akashi-kun had plenty of those, Kuroko was sure.

Books? Kuroko could list plenty that Akashi-kun would find good but it didn't feel right; it was too plain.

A horse? Ugh. Where did that stupid idea come from?

What was he going to do? The tealhead sighed exasperatedly and continued to walk around for hours. Anything he saw just didn't scream "the right one" for Akashi-kun. He wanted something special, one that would truly make Akashi-kun genuinely happy. It was hard to please the man, Kuroko knew that, but he really wanted to see him smile again, if only for a second. He also knew that Akashi-kun wasn't fond of celebrating his birthday, but Kuroko wanted him to at least enjoy his gifts.

Finding the red emperor a gift was proving hard by the minute, more difficult than finding a needle in a haystack.

As he grew more and more agitated as seconds passed, his phone vibrated out of a sudden. Fishing it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen to discover a call from Aomine Daiki.

"Hello, Aomine-kun." he greeted monotonously upon answering.

"Yo Tetsu!/ HI KUROKOCCHI~!/ TETSU-KUN!" Recognizing that Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki was with his former light, he pulled his phone away from his ear a little. They both can be so loud sometimes.

"Hello Kise-kun, Momoi-san. Is there a reason you called?"

"Just letting you know we'll be at your house by 3 to prepare~!" The rosette answered cheerily.

"Isn't that too early? I thought the party would be at 6?" He asked in an even voice. It was already 10 in the morning, and he had yet to produce a present for Akashi-kun.

"Well, we thought we'd put some banners and decorations. And I'll make some pasta too~" The blonde replied. Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun had volunteered to cook the food for the party to make it more special, instead of restaurant take-outs. Kuroko internally sighed in relief that it was them, not Momoi-san, to prepare the food.

"But Momoi-san, I thought you're the one bringing Akashi-kun to the party?"

"That's easy! Ahaha~" The pinkette replied rather nervously.

"If you say so."

"By the way Tetsu, did you figure out what to give Akashi?" Aomine, Momoi and Kise were not oblivious to how Kuroko felt about Akashi. Because he was perceptive, it was Kise who had first discovered his little crush, back in middle school. Aomine knew because Kuroko had accidentally spilled it out in one of their conversations (being blunt isn't always good), and Momoi knew because, well, of woman's intuition (or more like fujoshi sense) and confronting Kuroko about it.

Kuroko started liking Akashi in a romantic way since he first saw him. When he first met Akashi, he found his fire red eyes beautiful and his heart skipped a beat. As time went by, his little crush grew a bit stronger, but it was only something like "Akashi-kun is so cool" and was contented seeing Akashi-kun every day. He was still young, and basketball was the only thing that mattered most.

And then Winter Cup happened. After that, he hadn't been able to keep Akashi-kun out of his mind. He had a stronger desire to be with Akashi-kun. He always looked forward to his calls and texts, especially the times when he was able to see him. His heart would always pump faster than usual. Now that he was a little more mature, and this whole "couple" thing was mainstream for people his age, Kuroko started imagining things if Akashi-kun and him were in a relationship. But he never got the courage to confess. To think people always told him he was blunt. He feared rejection, and what's worse was that their friendship—the only thing he has now—might be affected because of this love he had. He hoped for things to be different, but also thought that things were better off this way.

Now that Aomine-kun had said it, the worry had gotten deeper into Kuroko's mind. On the other line of the phone, upon hearing the phantom player's silence, they figured that they had indeed spoken the truth. They knew Kuroko had been worrying and fussing over this for weeks although Kuroko was good at hiding his emotions, and they had even offered to help out albeit Kuroko refusing. They thought Kuroko already had something special for his special someone; wouldn't that be the normal thing if you had a crush?

"Aww Kurokocchi, was it really that hard for you?"

"What about all the suggestions we gave Tetsu-kun?"

"You're hopeless Tetsu hahaha!"

"Shut up Aominecchi/Dai-chan!"

"Tch."

"Well, it is true. I am indeed hopeless."

"…"

"Kurokocchi don't listen to him ssu! Aominecchi's being mean!"

"Dai-chan! You apologize!"

"Ouch! You didn't have to punch me! Okay okay! I didn't mean that Tetsu! But really, why not just tell him what you feel?" Aomine suggested. It's been who-knows-how-many years Tetsu had been liking the guy. And even after all this time, Tetsu hadn't stopped loving Akashi. Aomine witnessed how Tetsu's simple crush had grown stronger into love, and for the sake of everybody, Tetsu just confess!

Kuroko stopped in his tracks, pink slowly creeping up his cheeks. "N-no way. I-I won't do that!"

"Hahaha! Tetsu you stuttered!"

Kuroko's eyes darkened. "Aomine-kun…"

The tanned teenager swore he could feel Tetsu's dark aura across miles. "S-sorry…"

"But you know Kurokocchi, Aominecchi has a point."

"Yeah, how long are you going to keep it?" Momoi agreed. The three of them had always been pushing the phantom player to tell Akashi how he felt. They even tried to make numerous ways for the two to have a "moment" with each other, but Tetsu-kun was just so shy and stubborn about it!

The pale tealhead sighed for the nth time. "I don't know." He couldn't admit that he didn't have the courage to do that, not when he knew he was going to be rejected. "If you don't mind, I'm going to hang up and go back to searching." He said, to avoid the topic and also to focus on his mission.

"Okay, see ya later Kurokocchi!/ Bye Tetsu-kun!/ Yeah bye."

As the line went dead, the three of them wished that Kuroko would just confess already. It was unusually frustrating to see the love budding in their friends' hearts yet it could not bloom into a beautiful love story because the two of them couldn't voice out their feelings. _If only Kuroko knew…_

* * *

As he put his phone back to his pocket, he collided with something hard and fell down the pavement. _I should've been looking, _Kuroko thought. When he looked up, he was surprised to see his current light and best friend standing confusedly in front of him. Kagami Taiga felt like something tapped him. He was gonna snap if he caught some kids playing pranks on him.

"Kagami-kun?"

The tall redhead looked around searching the voice who had called his name, but he saw no one he knew. _Wait, this is familiar… _He heard the voice again saying, "I'm down here."

"WAAAH! OH MY GOD KUROKO WOULD YOU STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!" The Seirin ace jumped out of surprise. Jeez, can't he just be immune to the phantom player's ability forever? Kuroko would give him a heart attack one of these days!

"We bumped each other accidentally. I wasn't looking in front of me." Kuroko explained as Kagami helped him up. The power jumper swore he could still feel his pulse pounding in his ears.

The Seirin shadow asked the tall redhead, "What are you doing here Kagami-kun?"

"I was looking for something to send to Alex for the holidays."

"Ah. Would you mind a company with your search?"

"Not at all." The Seirin ace replied. As they continued walking to the direction of a mall, Kagami asked. "How about you Kuroko? What are you doing here?"

Kuroko contemplated whether to tell him or not, but then again Kagami-kun was his best friend. He knew the feelings of his shadow towards a creepy psychopath. After the Winter Cup, the Seirin ace saw how the two started texting and calling each other frequently, even the Rakuzan captain coming down to Tokyo to visit Kuroko sometimes. He witnessed Kuroko's reactions to each interaction, and even though he wasn't the brightest person in the neighborhood, Kagami could at least put two and two together and guess that the shadow was in love.

"I've been looking for a gift for Akashi-kun. It's his birthday today."

_So the scissors freak does have something like a birthday, _Kagami thought but dared not voice it out. Who knew if that freak had spies here? The guy knew everything. "Wait, I thought you said you were looking for a gift two weeks ago? You still haven't picked one?"

Why did everybody had to point that out? Now Kuroko really panicked. It wasn't his fault that a gift for the redhead captain was so hard to find.

Judging from the silence and poker face, Kagami had a sweat drop. Who knew that the phantom player was this bothered, and it was only a birthday too, not even an anniversary. Well, he did understand Kuroko. Even he couldn't think of something to give to the devil, I mean, Rakuzan point guard.

"Just give him basketball shoes or something." The tall redhead suggested upon them arriving at a sports store.

"I remembered he bought a new one last week." Kuroko replied quietly as he scanned the aisle for his size.

"Jeez. It's hard to buy something for someone so filthy rich." Kagami complained as he tried to fit a shoe he liked. They were silent for a while, until Kagami said, "You know it doesn't have to be this hard. That freak would probably like anything you'd give him if it was from you."

Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched up at that. "Why?"

It was Kagami's turn to sigh. It probably wasn't his business to tell Kuroko; he'd just let his best friend figure it out. To think he was always called the dense one. Anyone could see how Akashi looked at Kuroko.

"Will you confess to him today?" The tall redhead asked out of the blue upon paying at the counter for the purchase. Kuroko blushed a little. _Cute,_ Kagami thought.

"Even you too, Kagami-kun?" Mou, everybody kept telling him to confess. He pouted slightly. "I don't know. Akashi-kun might reject me."

Kagami snorted as he opened the glass door for Kuroko. "You won't know if you don't try." _He actually feels the same way as you, idiot. _Kagami thought. "At least you told him how you feel. What happened to the fearless Kuroko I met?" He retorted as they exited the shop.

Kuroko felt a little ache in his chest. As far as he knew, Akashi-kun wasn't into male-to-male relationships. Heck, Akashi-kun wasn't into _romance_. He had seen how Akashi-kun politely rejected every single confession during middle school. Kuroko didn't know if he was brave enough to actually tell Akashi his feelings, but Kagami-kun had a point. _At least I let him know…_

"Lunch?" Kagami offered. They went to a fast food chain and as usual, the Seirin ace ordered loads of cheeseburger. Kuroko settled for fries and of course, vanilla milkshake.

"Okay. How about a handmade bookmark? Or card? That feels special." Kagami started giving suggestions again as they settled down with their lunch.

"I don't have time for that." Kuroko dryly replied.

"Stuff toy?"

Kuroko stared.

"Coffee mug?"

Kuroko sighed.

"Hey! You're the one who knows him! Just trying to help here!" Kagami protested. He took a big bite of his burger. "T-Shirt?"

"I can't imagine Akashi-kun in a T-Shirt. Can you?" Kuroko asked. His current light agreed wordlessly.

"How about you make him his favorite food?"

"My only specialty is making the meanest boiled egg."

Kagami grimaced. They were getting nowhere. Kuroko slumped his head on the table in depression.

Outside of the restaurant, there was a commotion. A group of people had gathered at the street and was crowding over something. It piqued Kuroko's curiosity, and he stood up to know what was going on there. Kagami followed suit after scooping up all his remaining burgers in his arms.

There was a guy in the midst of speakers and amplifiers strumming his guitar. In front of him was a girl clutching a bouquet of red roses, her cheeks the color of the flowers she was holding. A stream of petals lay on the ground as sweet music filled the air.

It was a serenade.

Music.

Lyrics.

Didn't he write a song in middle school? For Akashi-kun?

He did.

Kuroko's sky blue orbs widened in the realization. This was it. This was what he had been searching for.

Without a word, Kuroko's legs suddenly moved away from the area and started to sprint to the direction of his house. "Oi! Where are you going Kuroko?" Kagami shouted.

He looked back and waved at his best friend and team mate. "I found it! The perfect gift!" He shouted back, already running away.

Kagami chuckled to himself, and with a burger in his hand went back to the commercial stores and shops for his own agenda. He swore he saw Kuroko smile as the phantom player ran.

* * *

To say that this day was tiring was an understatement.

Although Akashi Seijuurou had been through rigorous trainings, academic or non-academic, he was still human after all (even if a few would disagree to that). He was still subject to exhaustion, and his strong stamina and endurance level was waning gradually as the seconds passed. He partially wished for Rakuzan's basketball practice to end sooner, so that he could go to bed and sleep even for just a few hours.

Not that he'd tell that to anyone. As far as anyone knew, he was incorruptible and omnipotent. Sleep was for the weak.

As the day melted away like a snowflake, Akashi couldn't help his thoughts wandering to a certain teal-haired basketball player. He didn't want to acknowledge it (the Akashi Seijuurou, _in love?_ Even he could not imagine it), but he wasn't ignorant with his feelings. Kuroko Tetsuya had always been an interesting person, and as he spent more time with him, Akashi thought he was falling more and more in love with the phantom sixth man.

_Love is a weakness Seijuurou_, his father had always told him. And even if his father didn't, Seijuurou had always come to that conclusion, whether it was real life or fiction. Love was a weakness in a sense that a person had power over you: someone could make you do things you don't usually do, that you'll be a slave to their wants and needs, and most of all, someone was capable of hurting you. And yet, after Tetsuya left the Generation of Miracles, when he realized that beyond his anger and despair over Tetsuya defying him that he was in love with him, Akashi Seijuurou never really thought it was a weakness. He still felt powerful and invincible, that he was an emperor of his own right, and that no one could take him down. He didn't feel weak at all.

He just felt a void in his heart, a large black hole that couldn't be filled with any amount of victory he took.

Nonetheless, emptiness wasn't weakness. It wasn't the same.

Nevertheless, he knew that all he had done which hurt Tetsuya couldn't be forgivable. He was more than willing to shoulder all the burden for being one of the reasons the phantom sixth man hated basketball, and to do anything to get back Tetsuya's trust. Thus, he was more than gratified that Tetsuya had let the redhead into his life again. It was his chance to start over, and he was not going to take this for granted. He'll make Tetsuya fall in love with him, and nothing could stop him for doing so.

Just after he packed his things so he could go home, his phone buzzed. Fishing it out of his pocket, he read the text message.

**Fr: Momoi Satsuki, 2:59 PM**

_Akashi-kun it's an emergency! Something happened to Tetsu-kun! Come to his house immediately!_

Akashi wasted no time heading to the train station. It's the fastest mode of transportation from Kyoto to Tokyo, but it'd still take 3 hours to get there. On the way he tried to call Satsuki to inquire what transpired, yet the call was directed to her voice mail.

_That's odd, _Akashi thought. No one was answering his call, not the members of the Generation of Miracles nor Tetsuya. Even Taiga didn't know what was going on. _What could've happened to Tetsuya?_ His mind was racing with worst-case scenarios, and he didn't like one bit of anything.

If only he could order this bullet train to go faster. He should've taken a helicopter or something.

Finally he arrived at the city. He sprinted towards Tetsuya's house, which was dark from the outside. "Tetsuya?!" He shouted and opened the small gate that was surprisingly open. He noted how panicked and out of poise he sounded, unlike the typical him, but he couldn't care less. He needed to get to Tetsuya.

He unlocked the front door and fumbled to take off his shoes. "Where are you Tetsuya?!" He asked to no one, seeing darkness ahead. He saw a small flicker of light though, and headed there immediately.

"Tetsu—"

"Happy birthday Akashi/ AKASHICCHI! (^0^)/ AKASHI-KUN! (~.~)/ Aka-chin~/ Akashi-kun." The lights switched on, and the Generation of Miracles came into the view of the basketball captain. His heterochromatic eyes widened fractionally in surprise as they all went to him, half of them with glee and excitement and the other half with neutral emotion.

He didn't even realize what day today was. And even after all this time, his former team remembered it and even held a surprise party for him.

Even though he still felt the adrenaline rush from the panic and a little irritation when he realized that he had been tricked, Akashi couldn't help but feel touched at his former team's effort. Seeing his Tetsuya was fine (why was the tealhead so stiff though?), he turned to Satsuki and narrowed his eyes at her. Momoi sheepishly and apologetically smiled at him. Nobody could blame her; lying was the easiest and possibly the only way she could make him come to the party. She was hoping, though, that Akashi-kun would spare her since it's his birthday.

Deciding to let it slide, he said, "Thank you, everyone."

All of them took a seat around the small table at the center of the living room, where a cake was lit and foods were prepared. Kise sat in between Aomine and Momoi, with Midorima and Murasakibara on the other side; Akashi sat at the far end of the table with Kuroko in front of him.

"Everyone said that we'll eat when you're here Aka-chin, so can we eat now~?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked lazily, already getting a serving of the spaghetti Kise cooked. The menu was a mixture of Western and Japanese, since birthday dishes aren't really popular in Japan. They had sushi, spaghetti, rice crackers, teriyaki chicken bites, and of course, they didn't forget the sekihan.

"Of course Atsushi, although all of you didn't have to do this."

"That's nonsense Akashicchi! Everyone wanted to celebrate your birthday." Kise said, gesturing to the cake. "Look, Murasakibaracchi even baked a cake!"

"Thank you Atsushi." He said to the Yosen center. The purple giant hummed in contentment and proceeded to eat his dish.

The group started singing the immortal Happy Birthday song, and the rosette happily asked Akashi-kun to blow the candles and make a wish. The captain, stating he doesn't have a wish, simply exhaled softly to put out the light, and all of them eagerly clapped as the captain was now officially seventeen years of age.

They talked about each other's activities and it was lively around the table. Kuroko felt a little nostalgic; it was the same balance of dynamic and tranquil when they all gathered, before the abilities of his teammates started to bloom. Aomine-kun pestered Kise-kun and they started bantering, Momoi-san tried to interfere but then Aomine-kun started teasing her leading Kise and her to double team Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun as usual just watched and ate, Midorima-kun told them to shut up, and Akashi-kun just sipped his tea and observed.

Wait, was he looking at Kuroko's direction?

Was he observing Kuroko?

Kuroko looked down in anxiety. Was his nervousness too obvious? The tealhead fidgeted his hand under the table. He tried to calm himself down and maintaining his face blank, he looked at anywhere but Akashi-kun.

After finishing the meal, everyone settled down as Kise announced it was time for Akashi-kun to open the presents.

Kuroko had been dreading this moment for hours.

"I'll go first!" Kise declared as he stood up and retrieved a yellow paper bag. He pulled out a bond paper-sized rectangular box wrapped in yellow, and handed it to his former captain. "Open it ssu!" He said excitedly.

Akashi carefully unwrapped the gift and out came a striking painting of a lone horse as white as snow elegantly galloping across a green meadow. Everybody drew their breaths as they beheld the beautiful painting.

"Wow, that's so…" Momoi trailed, at loss of words.

Akashi smiled at the copycat player and thanked him. "It looks like Yukimaru."

"Who's that?" Aomine asked.

"It's Akashicchi's horse!" Kise answered animatedly, earning a questioning glance from the captain. "Kurokocchi mentioned that Akashicchi liked horseback riding so I asked my manager to help me buy that~!"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kise subtly, but the blonde got the message and shut his mouth. Oh, he was so dead for blurting that out. _K-Kurokocchi's emitting dark aura… J-just like Akashicchi! Scary!_

Momoi, quickly sensing the situation, tried to ease the atmosphere. "A—aahh! Akashi-kun, this is my present for you!"

Snapping out of his amusement, Akashi took the gift wrapped in rose pink paper and just like what he did with the first gift, he carefully uncovered the present. It was a perfume bottle with red liquid inside. Akashi noted that it looked expensive.

"Thank you Satsuki." He said to the Touo manager. Momoi smiled cheekily at the Rakuzan captain. "You're welcome!"

"I guess I'll go next," Midorima Shintarou muttered, and produced a heavy green rectangular box from his side.

"Let me guess, that's Akashi's lucky item." Aomine commented in a mocking tone.

"Idiot. At least I didn't give him those trashy explicit gravures last year."

"Hey, that was Horikita Mai's limited Christmas edition photobook! It was great!"

"This is why you're no good nanodayo."

"OI! What did you—"

Suddenly they felt a dark aura, more devilish than Kurokocchi's, surrounding the entire room. The two stopped their clash immediately and looked away from each other in a childlike manner. The aura subsided immediately after the two stopped, and Akashi realized it was too much to hope for peace even on his birthday. He sighed softly in exasperation.

As he uncovered the gift, a shiny glass chess set with red and white color boards was revealed. "Oha Asa said that it's a lucky item all Sagittarius would like." The green-haired teenager explained matter-of-factly.

Akashi was sure that his former vice-captain was being tsundere in saying that, because he knew that Midorima personally knew that Akashi also liked to play chess. "This gift is appreciated, Shintarou." The Shuutoku ace simply pushed his glasses up on his nose smugly and fixed the miniature lamp—his lucky item for the day—he was holding on his taped left hand.

"It's my turn now Aka-chin~" The purple head center placed a box in front of the Teikou ex-captain. "Here ya go~"

Akashi pulled the lid upwards and a refreshing smell reached his nose. "It's a rare Matcha Green Tea. My mom bought it from her friend who was a tea ceremony grandmaster or something~"

"Thank you Atsushi." The red-haired point guard earnestly said.

"You're welcome Aka-chin~"

Kise elbowed the tanned teenager in the ribs lightly. "It's your turn Ahomine!"

"Stop calling me that!" He barked, earning a blonde sticking out his tongue at him. "Here." Without looking at Akashi, the Touo ace handed him a parcel covered with dark blue paper.

"I hope it's not something horrifying again." His childhood friend muttered in annoyance.

"Haa?! My last present was actually decent you idiots!" Akashi smile amusedly, as he recalled Daiki giving him a fine silk kimono with beautiful intricate patterns of fire at the bottom. "Let's see then," the captain announced.

He unwrapped the present and opened the box. It was shiny and silver and…

"A pair of scissors?" Murasakibara asked as Akashi held the item high for everyone to see.

"I couldn't think of anything! Besides, he can use that to stab that Bakagami again hahaha!"

The room's temperature quickly dropped to zero, and the panther-like player shuddered involuntarily. He felt four dark, incredulous glares trained on him, courtesy of Momoi, Kise and Midorima. Heck, even Murasakibara too?!

They were all thinking: _just why would you arm a dangerous man with a murder weapon?_

"You will not be forgotten Dai-chan." The rosette placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes solemnly.

"I'll pray for your soul to find peace." The blonde already clasped his hands in prayer.

"Give me a break Mine-chin," Murasakibara whined lazily.

Midorima started muttering a string of words, sounding like a prayer. Or curse.

The room was eerily quiet, like the calm before a storm. Aomine froze in his spot, unable to do anything. He turned to Tetsu for salvation, but the invisible player was shaking his head in lamentation. Those sky blue orbs looked at him like he was already in a coffin getting lowered into the earth.

He heard a _snip snip _sound, and he swore he peed in his pants. He knew only one guy who could make a grown man wail and grovel on his own feet. Even babies stop crying when they see him.

"W-wait… A-ah… I was just joking… Seriously…! T-this is my real g-gift…" He stuttered mechanically, shakily placing another parcel in the table.

"You don't joke about things like this Mine-chin. Farewell~" Murasakibara said, to which the others nodded in agreement.

Let's just say that when Aomine Daiki turned to glance at Akashi, what he saw was pure evil and demonic he suddenly felt tired and fell asleep. It's not like he fainted or something. We also didn't see a shiny scissors pinning his shirt to the ground. He's not twitching out of fright. He's still somewhat alive, see?

Everybody except the perpetrator heaved a sigh of relief. Rest in peace, Aomine-kun.

"Ryouta." The blonde's head snapped up as his name was called. What had he done?! Never mind, whatever offense he had, guilty or not guilty, please Akashicchi give me time to say my goodbyes! "Can you hand over that box?"

Oh, the real gift. Exhaling in relief that he wasn't gonna die too, Kise lightly tossed the dark blue box towards his leader. After unwrapping it, what the redhead saw actually pleased him.

It was a limited edition wireless headphones specially designed for gym workouts. Sometimes that idiot can be thoughtful.

Akashi's eyes caught something inside the wrapper. The wrapper Aomine used was printed with candid shots of… _So that was what the scissors was for. He didn't need to give me a picture of Tetsuya._ Akashi smirked.

"I like it Daiki. Thank you."

The man he was talking to just grunted in response, laying limp on the floor.

After Akashi placed Aomine's present with the others, he then turned to the phantom sixth man who was unusually quiet all this time. "It's your turn now, Tetsuya." He said with a smirk.

It was Kuroko's turn to shiver lightly. How he wished the ground would swallow him up right now. But after seeing that sort-of serenade, he decided that this was the moment. He's been holding back his feelings for a long time, but it's time to let it all out. Kagami was right—it doesn't matter if he gets rejected. His feelings are bursting from the seams and if he didn't tell him now, he might regret it for the rest of his lifetime.

"Ano... it's not much but, please accept this Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou was also a master of keeping his emotions intact. That was why even though he was slightly disappointed, he didn't show it.

_Happy birthday, Akashi-kun, _the card had read.

"Thank you for this card, Tetsuya."

To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence. Murasakibara stopped eating. Midorima didn't bat an eyelash. Kise froze in his seat. Momoi gasped quietly. Even Aomine was brought back to life with this interesting turn of events. A card. A simple, white card. And from the looks of it, it was made in a rush too.

A freaking card.

_Lame! _Momoi, Aomine and Kise shouted in their minds! They couldn't believe what they saw. A simple, freaking card. And it didn't even look something like a confession card. Just a simple, Happy Birthday card. No effort at all.

_Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi, you could do better than that!_ They glared disbelievingly at the phantom player but Kuroko ignored them.

Akashi put away the card silently. He did expect something out of Tetsuya, but seemingly the tealhead forgot his birthday and only gave a gift out of politeness. However, because it was from Tetsuya, the captain will treasure it forever. He smiled uncharacteristically at Tetsuya. Even if the card was pure simplicity, he was going to frame it and put it in his wall.

However, the bluenette was thinking differently. _Akashi-kun, I hope you see it. _The bluenette prayed in his mind. But as Akashi-kun placed it among the others, Tetsuya began to worry._ Akashi-kun, I hope you get the message..._

* * *

After a few conversations, light teasing and exchange of laughter, they all decided to part ways since it was getting pretty late. Akashi cleared his throat to get the attention of his former team.

"Everyone, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude for today. Even in my perfect memory, I myself had forgotten that today was the day I was born. And even after all these years, I want to thank you for celebrating it with me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Akashi bowed slightly in front of them, something that had shocked the members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Of course Akashi-kun!" Momoi squealed. "We hope you had fun today!"

A small smile from the man indicated that he did.

"Well, it's been a while since we last saw each other. I missed you guys ssu!"

"Stop hugging Akashi, you crybaby nanodayo."

"Akashicchi, Midorimacchi's being mean to me!"

"Alright," the familiar commanding tone stopped all of them. "Why don't we take a picture to end this party?" Their captain suggested.

All of them went to their places beside the leader of the Generation of Miracles. Kise stood at the right side of the leader while Midorima flanked the left. Aomine grumbled beside Kise and Murasakibara munched his snacks behind them. Momoi stepped forward to take the picture with her cellphone.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Come here, come here!" Kuroko was about to stand beside the greenhead until Kise called him out and gave a meaningful stare. He knew that Kise-kun was making a way for him to be close to Akashi-kun. He was also sure that they were all going to ambush him later for that gift. Kuroko sighed internally.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called. Why does his heterochromatic eyes seem to pierce through his soul? He motioned to his side with his head. Did he want Kuroko to stand beside him?

Aomine sighed. An in-love Tetsu was too stiff, dense, and lame. He went over to his former shadow and pushed him towards his ex-captain. "You need to make up for that fucking card." He muttered, causing Tetsuya to blush lightly.

"You don't underst-"

He stopped shortly as Akashi smirked lightly beside him. He looked down shyly and waited for the click of the camera.

Momoi beamed discreetly at Kise and Aomine who transferred to Midorima's side. Kise raised a triumphant thumbs up behind Kuroko.

"Hai! Se no..."

And this memory was forever alive within the smiles of that single photograph.

* * *

As Akashi arranged the gifts in a large paper bag, he stole a glance at Kuroko who was busy taking the plates to the kitchen. He wanted to talk to him, to spend more time with him.

To stay with him.

Something was compelling him to stay a little further.

But that might be a nuisance for Tetsuya.

"Aka-chin, are you taking the train?"

"Yes." He replied distractedly, his eyes following Tetsuya disappearing into the kitchen again. "But you go on ahead."

"Okie. Bye Aka-chin~"

"I'll also be taking my leave." Midorima announced.

Momoi, his girly romance sense tingling, found this as an opportunity to leave Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun alone together. "Ah Dai-chan, didn't we have to stop by somewhere also?"

"Ha?! I don't remember what shit you-"

"Ki-chan, you were going to accompany us right?" Momoi shouted to Kise who was untangling the decorations. "What? But- oh... OH... Right right~!" Kise quickly got the hidden motive and swiftly gathered his things. "Kurokocchi, sorry we have to go ssu! I'll leave this to you then! Ja na!"

The two of them left the room giggling like idiots, dragging a certain dark blue head and ignoring his protests of "What- hey! Let me go bastards!"

Akashi found their actions weird, but he couldn't care less. He was busy deciding if he should stay or leave. He really wanted to, but noting Tetsuya's earlier silence and oddness, he thought the bluenette was tired and wanted to sleep. Tetsuya wasn't joining the banter, and he kept sighing all the time. He also kept glancing at the clock. Maybe the reason he could only give a card was he was already too exhausted to buy or make anything to give to the redhead.

After a few moments, he made up his mind: if Tetsuya tells Akashi himself that he wanted the latter to stay, he would. He couldn't always force his presence to the bluenette. He fervently hoped he would hear those sweet words from Tetsuya, asking him to stay. If not, well… it would only break his heart. That wasn't much, right?

"Ah Kise-kun, how about-" Tetsuya's words faltered as he realized that the only one left in the house was the red-haired captain, staring quietly at him.

"Tetsuya, I'll be leaving too. Thank you for your kindness."

_Say it, Tetsuya. Say you want me to stay._

But the bluenette remained unmoving, his face blank as ever.

_Would you let me leave then? Don't you want me to stay? Come on Tetsuya, say it._

Silence. It was getting awkward. Akashi couldn't make anything out of Tetsuya's reaction. He turned his back on the bluenette, slowly proceeding to the exit. _Tetsuya, say it while I'm still here. Please._

_Tell me you want me to stay._

* * *

_Akashi-kun didn't want to stay?_

There was a piece of paper hidden inside the card. It said, "_Please stay after this. I have something to show you."_ Kuroko was sure that someone as keen and observant as Akashi-kun would see it. Akashi-kun knew everything, right?

But as he heard the redhead announcing his leave, Kuroko can't help feeling hurt. This could only mean one thing.

_Akashi-kun didn't want to stay._

As the redhead quietly put on his shoes, Kuroko couldn't move an inch. His chest was tightening painfully. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like a part of him was dying. It hurts so much.

Akashi Seijuurou closed the door silently behind him.

_You can't leave me, Akashi-kun. Please don't leave me._

And even if he wanted to follow, his legs failed him. He could only slide down to his knees and stare at the door.

Will he let Akashi-kun leave without ever knowing the bluenette's feelings? He wanted to say it, at least once. He wanted to say how much he loves him.

Will whatever it is slicing his heart stop? With every pierce, all his unsaid emotions flowed painfully from the wounds.

_Are, am I crying?_ The bluenette asked himself internally, as he touched his wet cheeks. _So this is what it feels like to be rejected. Funny, I haven't even confessed yet._

* * *

"Get down!" Kise frantically murmured. All at once, the five of them (they dragged Murasakibara and Midorima back, saying that they had to watch something), crouched down in the shadows of the bushes at Kurokocchi's garden. They saw their leader quietly closing the front door behind him, but Akashi remained standing in the doorway. They couldn't see his expression from the side lines, as it was dark and Akashi's bangs were covering his eyes.

"What do you think happened, Ki-chan?" Momoi worriedly whispered.

"Aka-chin looks hurt~" The purplehead noted. He was going to take a bite out of his umaibo but his arms froze, seeing his ex-captain clutching his heart as if in pain.

"Did they fight or something?" Aomine asked. He wasn't used to seeing his terrifying captain like this.

"Keep your voices down nanodayo," Midorima muttered, although his eyebrows crossed in confusion and worry too.

Unknown to them, behind there was a creature spying at them spying. Spyception. Watch out.

* * *

It was painful, Akashi could you tell you that much.

But describing it was futile. He couldn't find the words to tell how exactly he was feeling. It was like losing the Winter Cup finals, only much, much worse than that.

Like his heart was a glass slowly shattering into a million tiny pieces, each shard stabbing his veins, making his blood gush out from the inside, seeping under the soil, soaking the grass and the flowers, painting it all red.

And yet he didn't even know why it was painful.

Akashi remembered all the times he was with Kuroko during middle school. Those faint smiles, worried looks, subtle smirks, he replayed it all in his mind. All those beautiful times where he hadn't yet crushed the heart of the person he loved.

If he could go back to that time, he would. He'd swallow up his pride and tell Kuroko how sorry he was for hurting the bluenette. He wished he could turn back the time, and make everything alright.

But that was wishful thinking. Even someone as absolute as him couldn't change the past.

Wait.

He could change it.

Not the past.

The future.

He could tell Tetsuya how he feels. Ask for forgiveness. Tell him 'I love you'. Beg for another chance.

He'd swear he'd love him more now. Treat him right. Be by his side all the time. Never let him go.

Without second thoughts, he turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob. Twisting it, he opened the door.

* * *

"Tetsuya!/ Akashi-kun?" Two voices could be heard at the same time. As the redhead unlocked the door, he saw the bluenette standing in front of him. Kuroko suddenly took a step forward and tackled Akashi with a hug, surprising the redhead.

"T-Tetsuya?" The Rakuzan point guard swore he saw tears in bluenette's lovely eyes. It was his fault again, he was sure. Why did he always hurt the Seirin shadow, consciously or unconsciously?

"Hug me Akashi-kun." The tealhead muttered, holding the redhead tighter. Akashi returned the embrace, never minding how the bluenette just ordered him. Tetsuya's boldness rendered Akashi speechless. Though he also wanted it, holding the bluenette in his arms and breathing his vanilla scent.

"Why did you leave me?" Kuroko whispered against Akashi's firm chest.

"Why did you let me?" Akashi whispered against Kuroko's soft locks.

"But you didn't want to stay." The tealhead pulled back a little to look at the redhead's face, never releasing his arms around the redhead's waist.

"But you didn't want me to stay." The redhead caressed the tealhead's cheeks with his right hand tenderly, always keeping the tealhead close to him.

Kuroko's eyebrows crunched up in confusion. "B-but… the card…"

Akashi's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What about the card?"

Kuroko sighed softly. They were only getting more and more confused. But it didn't matter. He made up his mind earlier that he'd follow Akashi-kun and bring him back, and he was surprised to see the redhead still there. That only made things easier.

Kuroko would tell Akashi-kun how he feels, no matter what happens.

He wouldn't let this day pass without confessing.

He had to speak now. It was now or never.

"Come, Akashi-kun." He pulled the redhead by the arm back into the house. Akashi was once again taken aback—he wasn't used to being dragged around—but he let Tetsuya take him into what seems like the living room.

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU SEE THAT? KI-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT?" Momoi was trying her best not to squeal. Unknowingly, she was choking her childhood friend as she beheld the romantic scene in front of her. Cavities, she was gonna get cavities from the sweetness.

"Kise-chin's already dead, Sa-chin." Murasakibara replied. He poked the blonde in the shoulder, and out came Kise's soul. The blonde died when he saw that warm hug he always wanted from Kurokocchi. He couldn't take it. His heart couldn't take it.

"Let's go. We shouldn't interfere with-what the?!" Midorima felt something wet in his pants' cuff. Eew, it smelled disgusting.

"Arf!"

"What the fuck is that sound?!" Aomine choked out.

"Arf!"

"Aaah~ It's Kuro-chin's dog~"

"Arf!"

"What the- Get the fuck of me you ball of fur! Satsuki, help me out!"

"Arf!"

"Awww he's so cute~ Come little puppy, Mama Satsuki will take care of you~"

"Arf!"

"AAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Oi, hand me that dog. I'll shoot it at the top of that pole."

"Pffft… Mido-chin, did that dog pee on you? Pfffft…"

"SHUT UP MURASAKIBARA! STOP LAUGHING!"

"WAAA! AOMINECCHI WHY DID YOU! Aaaah-hey? It licked me!"

"When did you resurrect Kise-chin?"

"WAAA THE DOG LICKED ME~ IT MEANS IT LIKES ME, NE NE?~ THAT MEANS KUROKOCCHI LIKES ME TOO, RIGHT? RIGHT?!"

"Ki-chan… I hate to say it but… You stink."

"OH MY GO-"

* * *

"Tetsuya, I promise I won't leave. Just let me kill them. It will only take a few seconds."

Kuroko wanted to face palm. Way to go guys, killing the mood! Just when he was about to start confessing too! He was fighting the urge to let Akashi-kun do what he wanted but there were more pressing matters at this point.

Confession time.

Tetsuya led Akashi in front of a black piano. He recalled moments ago when he came back to his house, panting. He dashed to his room to dig out his stuff from middle school. Several minutes and a messy room later, he found the notebook which contained his secret emotions for his former captain. Poems, quotes, pictures, letters, all that cheesy stuff that he had managed to keep secret from everyone except a few was in that notebook. He flipped open the pages and finally, he saw that song he composed for his longtime crush. He immediately tried it on the piano and finding it pleasant, he decided that it was the best gift for Akashi-kun.

Tetsuya sat down. Kami-sama give him strength.

Akashi sat down beside him, and Tetsuya couldn't almost breathe due to the close proximity. His heartbeat was pounding loud in his ears, and his heart was pumping wildly in his ribcage as if threatening to jump out.

Taking a long, deep breath, he forced himself to look at the boy who caused this internal turmoil. Akashi's beautiful crimson and honey eyes were polite and expectant, and Kuroko was fighting the blush creeping on his cheeks. When will he ever get used to Akashi-kun's intense gaze that always makes him melt into a puddle?

He placed his fingers on the first keys, and begun the melody for the song.

Kuroko wanted to tell Seijuurou how much he loves the redhead through a song. He wanted it to be Seijuurou's song, something that the Rakuzan captain could be proud of to tell everybody. He wanted to tell Seijuurou how his sparkling crimson eyes are the sweetest Kuroko has ever seen in his life. A song may be not much, but it's the best and most special gift Kuroko could do for Seijuurou. Kuroko's gift is his song—a song for Seijuurou. _This is your song, Akashi-kun, _Kuroko thought as his fingers flew over the black and white keys. He poured all his soul and feelings into this song, and with every melody, he tried to express the emotions that he had been harboring all this time.

Akashi closed his eyes at the first note. Tetsuya's voice wasn't monotonous as usual; instead it soared through high and low notes, and every shift in the tune melted Akashi's bones. It was like an angel's voice: beautiful, heavenly and surreal. He listened intently as Kuroko sang the words, saying that he hoped Akashi doesn't mind that the bluenette put down in words how wonderful life was for the Teiko shadow now that Akashi was in his life. Never has anyone told him that before, and the redhead couldn't help but feel warm inside. His whole body was tingling with something that felt akin to magical and he wished that the song would never stop.

However, heterochromatic orbs flew open as Akashi realized that the song was over. He had never felt something so passionate and charming before, and it took his ability to process anything in his mind. He just wanted to hear that song over and over again, and he would never get tired of listening to Tetsuya's voice. He sighed in frustration and disappointment, and glanced over at the man who created the melody to give his gratitude for the wonderful gift.

He stared at those big baby blue orbs gazing back at him and noticed the trace of fear in it. What was wrong? His instincts automatically told him that he might have done something again to hurt Tetsuya. He seemed to be good at that.

"Akashi-kun." The bluenette started, looking down at his clenched fists on his lap. "I… I love you."

Time froze momentarily then the words rushed out of Kuroko's mouth. "It started at Teiko. I don't really believe at love at first sight but when I saw your eyes, it was the most beautiful shade of red I've ever seen. I thought it was just a little crush, but when you started changing, it broke my heart into pieces so much that I knew my feelings for you were stronger than admiration. You made me question what victory is and hate the sport I love. But because it was you, Akashi-kun, I was determined to make you see basketball my way. And… after all that, after all this time… Even after you hurt me, I realized I still love you.

I'm not asking you to love me back or something, but I just can't hide these feelings anymore. This is too much to ask for but I hope you won't hate me, or stop being friends with me. I just want to let you know how I feel and-"

His words were cut by a pair of lips on his mouth. Kuroko blinked in surprise as he realized that Akashi-kun was kissing him.

Akashi-kun was kissing him?

Kuroko's been dreaming for this moment for years.

The redhead pulled back and smirked as he saw how stunned Kuroko was. "I've never heard you talk that much before, Tetsuya."

"Shut up, Akashi-kun." The bluenette looked away, blushing.

The redhead felt his heartbeat speeding up. _Tetsuya's so cute when he blushes. Don't do that Tetsuya. You're making me want you right now._

Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheeks, forcing the latter to look at him. His right hand then stroked his soft blue locks. Instantly, Kuroko felt warm and loved and protected. "Tetsuya…" Kuroko loved the way his name rolled at the tongue of his captain. The redhead was radiating warmth against the chill of the winter breeze.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. Mine." Akashi declared. Kuroko felt chills down his spine as Akashi trailed his bare neck with butterfly kisses. The redhead pulled Kuroko into an embrace and traced the shadow's spine, making pale tealhead shiver delightedly. Akashi's touch was like fire in every inch of his skin, and Kuroko craved it. The tealhead bit his lips to prevent the moans from escaping.

"I know I can never atone for my past mistakes, and I can't promise that I won't be hurting you in the future. I always seem to be hurting the person I love most. But if this is worth anything, I want you to know that I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. If I had a heart, I would gouge it out and give it to you right now."

Kuroko pulled back to let Akashi see his disappointment. "You don't need to do that, Akashi-kun. I'm fine with knowing that your heart belongs to me."

"It has, and always will belong to you, my love." Akashi pulled Kuroko into another wet, magical kiss. The feeling was overwhelming and Kuroko felt like he was going to burst. As the need for air became essential, Akashi released Kuroko from the liplock, smirking victoriously seeing the bluenette's eyes glazed and his chest puffing.

"The song was a lovely gift, but can I ask for something, though?" The redhead murmured in the bluenette's ear. It tickled Kuroko a bit but more than that, he felt hot as Akashi nibbled his ear lightly.

"Of course, Akashi-kun."

"I want you to say my name."

"A-Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya…" The redhead said in a calm voice, though the bluenette could hear the warning tone underneath.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright… S-Sei… Sei-kun."

Akashi smirked against the bluenette's hair. Pulling back to face his love, he replied. "I guess that will do for now."

The two stared at each other intensely, and the redhead smiled at him. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. "This is so far the best birthday gift I have ever received. Thank you, love." And he gave a quick peck to the lips of the bluenette.

"So far?" Kuroko questioned.

"I have the feeling that I'll get many more as I spend my birthday with you from now on, for the rest of my life."

Kuroko smiled a little. "Now you're just being arrogant."

"I love you too Tetsuya," the redhead smirked teasingly.

The emperor wrapped his arms around his beloved tightly as he rested his chin atop the shadow's head. The shadow snuggled in closer on the chest of his emperor and found his heartbeat relaxing. The realization that his love for the emperor wasn't unrequited all along, that it was mutual, made the shadow sigh in contentment. He wanted this to happen over and over again, and he'd never get tired of being with the emperor.

The emperor, meanwhile, vowed to himself that he was never going to let go of the bluenette ever again. And though it was probably late, and he had never imagined himself doing this, Akashi Seijuurou made a birthday wish.

He wished they could stay like this forever.

* * *

Outside the window pane, five silhouettes could be seen peeping at Kuroko Tetsuya's house.

"KUROKOCCHI!" The blonde whispered in lamentation, big, fat tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tch. Why are you fussing over Tetsu like that? Didn't you want them together?"

"B-BUT… KUROKOCCHI'S FIRST KISS!" The blonde wailed and tugged his handkerchief with his teeth.

"Ah~ They're so cute together~" The purplehead dreamily commented.

"Grrrr." The Alaskan Malamute growled. He did not like this at all.

"Why do we have to be here nanodayo? It's not like I want to see this!" The greenhead complained, but if you look closely, his eyeglasses were cracked.

"Oi Satsuki stop leaning on me, you're heavy—oi Satsuki! AAAH SHE FAINTED!"

The pinkette could only take this much from the scene. She did love Tetsu-kun, but unknown to her middle school friends, that wasn't what made her faint. Her fujoshi senses could only take this much AkaKuro sweetness and her soul came out of her body after witnessing that wonderful kiss.

"First Kise and now you! Oi Kise! Help me wake her up!"

"KUROKOCCHI! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR FIRST KISS! WHY! WHYYYY!"

"I wonder if Kuro-chin taste like vanilla~"

"Shut up nanodayo or Akashi will hear us!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" That meant "Stay away from my owner you son of a -" in the human language.

"Tetsuya," The emperor muttered in the midst of their cuddling to death, "Remind me tomorrow to call their captains and increase their training."

Kuroko chuckled, a pleasant sound to Akashi's ears. "Whatever you say, Sei-kun."

The bluenette remembered a question he forgot to ask the redhead. "By the way Sei-kun, did you read the paper inside the card?"

Silence answered the bluenette.

"So you didn't. Why were you at the door, then?" So much for putting a note there. Kuroko should have just asked Akashi-kun to stay. It could have saved them both from all the drama. So much for being "blunt".

"I…" Kuroko had never seen the captain at loss for words before. This was surprisingly refreshing. Wait, was Sei-kun blushing? Awww. "I was going to confess, but you got ahead of me."

Although Sei-kun never read that note, it was sweet to think that he had stayed out of his own will and not because Kuroko asked him to. The bluenette chuckled, and it was the sweetest sound the redhead had ever heard in his life. "Well Sei-kun. I just defeated you. Again."

"Heh…" Akashi raised a brow. "I just have to make you know your place then, Tetsuya." He scooped the bluenette in his arms bridal style, earning a squeal from the bluenette.

"Put me down Sei-kun," Kuroko protested, although he made no effort to escape from the redhead's arms as they ascended the stairs to the bluenette's bedroom.

"I'm going to make love to you all night and you shall scream my name, letting everyone know that I'm doing this to you."

"S-Sei-kun!" The bluenette could feel his cheeks warm up. "What about everybody?" He asked, referring to the rest of the Generation of Miracles outside, who was probably freezing in the cold right now.

"Don't worry about them, Tetsuya. Tonight, it's just you and me." The redhead chuckled darkly as he closed the door with his shoulder. He probably shouldn't mention to Tetsuya that he locked the door downstairs, so that nothing and no one could interfere between them again. Let them freeze to death for eavesdropping.

It was one of those hellish winter nights where the temperature was cold and freezing, and outside everything was white and still. And yet, it did not damper the pleasant mood a certain tealhead and redhead were having, where, in addition to the loud creaks of a shaking bed, one could hear moans of pleasure and a certain infamous name being shouted.

_Seijuurou!_ The voice had screamed.

Kuroko Tetsuya had been loving Akashi Seijuurou for years. And will do so forever.

**FIN~**

* * *

COMMENTARY:

Wow that was long hahaha. This song is classic! I prefer the Ellie Goulding version though. Teehee!

I made this on my birthday (11th. Imagine my surprise when I learned its significance on AkaKuro WEEE~), and two days after was my graduation day. (FINALLY! \\(^o^)/) So I apologize if I only uploaded this now. (4/15. GODS THE NUMBER WAAA~)

Thank you **Ai-chan (gyuyeye), **for editing this story. I love you to the moon and back XD

Song requests are accepted too! ^-^v

Thoughts? =)


End file.
